<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dripping in Bliss by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869222">Dripping in Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers'>sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Again vaguely written, M/M, Oral Sex, could be trans Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposes, like this, they may look a bit like an ouroboros but with two snakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dripping in Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day six prompt: sixty-nine</p><p>I apologize for the crack summary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's got one faintly prickly thigh against his left ear. It's made it through his mane to tickle his skin. Two handfuls of flesh, ass and thigh, anchoring what's occupying his mouth. Rhett's drooling into his beard for sure, happily slurping away at Link.</p><p>Link has him swallowed down and he grunts, flicking his tongue out in effort to make up for his lapse in attention.</p><p>Of course whenever he hits a particularly sensitive spot or lets his teeth graze <em> just so</em>, Link being Link halts his own endeavors time and again for the briefest of moments. He supposes they even out.</p><p>Rhett curls tighter, fighting the length of his body to really bury himself in his man, surrounded by flesh and the deep musky scent associated. It's well and truly a feast.</p><p>Link's orgasm is just as much a sweet reward for him, leaving his already wet face dripping in bliss. Little kitten licks and kisses ease him down, trembling in his arms even as he twitches in release, dribbling from Link's parted lips.</p><p>They heave and pant in unison, a large humid nest, body heat radiating between them like two fires merging into one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>